


Another missed opportunity

by Nocturna8896



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Highschoolstuck, Schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Karkat are taking a Law class together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another missed opportunity

Law class was Terezi’s favorite time of the day. The blind girl would walk in with her air of authority and grab a seat right in the back with her friend Karkat. In all honesty she would have rather been sitting at the front, but Karkat refused to move. No problem Terezi could smell the chalk just fine from back here anyways.   
“Remind me how I got into this class,” Karkat’s grades were dropping, he wasn’t particularly good at the whole ‘justice’ thing.   
“Because I asked, and remember no one else was crazy enough,” Terezi cackled, she could tell Karkat had the ‘oh shit’ look on his face. They had been friends ever since they men in elementary, back when Terezi’s vision was 20/20. Back when Karkat was a happy bubbly kid (Terezi never forgot this) instead of a grumpy teen. He was defiantly Terezi’s best guy friend.   
“So hows Dave?”  
Dave and Terezi had gone on a couple of dates at this point. Karkat didn’t like the cool kid in the slightest.   
“Well, wouldn’t you like to know.”  
“I am just trying to start a conversation.”   
Terezi opened her sopping binder, Karkat cringed.   
“If you must know, he wants to make it official,” she said uncertainly.   
It was Karkat’s turn to freak out internally. What was Terezi going to do? Ever since Karkat had met her he had had such a crush on her, and then around two weeks ago he had plucked up the courage to tell Terezi... welcome fucking Dave Strider! The guy was some were between a douchebag and a player, who had somehow acquired popularity by wearing sunglasses inside. Sollux wore 3D glasses inside and he wasn’t uber popular... scratch that he has an ex and a girlfriend... granted his ex is now some kind of weird goth chick. There were some people who wore glasses who weren’t popular like John Egbert, or that creeper Eridan whats his face (Karkat was pretty sure that Eridan had a crush on everyone in their grade)... but they wore legit glasses. Equius wore sunglasses inside and he wasn’t popular (most people were actually scared of him), but he was also friends with that fandom girl Nepeta. Most of Karkat’s day was spent avoiding that crazy girl. Terezi had said Nepeta had a crush on him, and that information was consistent with the way she acted. Thus the absconding.   
“I don’t know if I want that though.”   
Terezi’s comment brought Karkat back from the clouds. He realized it was now or never... tell her now!  
“Terezi?”  
“Karkles?” She said almost comically.   
“I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Terezi I...”  
The bell rang cutting Karkat off, adn their caution tape covered teacher told them to turn to page 394.   
He had missed his chance... again.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG ok so the line where Karkat is describing Dave (The guy was some were between a douchebag and a player) - that line) is actually from my brother. he is 13 and has blond hair so i am on a quest to make him read homestuck because he looks like 13 year old Dave. So one day i told him about the character and he was all like - In my school we have a word for someone like that and its somewhere between douchebag and player. 
> 
> I just thought it was funny


End file.
